Untouched
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: Nada era igual, cada sitio, cada beso, cada movimiento tenian un significado diferente. El amor los había cambiado ¿para bien o para mal?


Hola gente linda!, espeor que les guste este one-shot, Es un FudouxKidou *o*!

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, pero lo será cuando cambie mi país, me gane el nobel y les diga a mis papas que escribo sobre gays... Si eso sucede IE será mio.

**Advertencias: **

-La cancion es "Untouched" cantada por The veronicas.

-No se si Fudou sea así

-Kidou salió un poquito anormal XDD

Sin más el fic:

* * *

><p>"<strong>Untouched<strong>**"**

-¿Relación?... –se preguntaba Kidou sentado en la cama viendo como Fudou dormía plácidamente-

- No... –Respondía con su voz un tanto apagada- ni siquiera podemos decir que somos novios, ¿o sí?

-más bien somos, ¿somos una "pareja" disfuncional?…

Yuuto Kidou Pov*

**Yo voy ooo, ooo. Tú vas ahh, ahh**

**La la la la, la la la la**

**Yo puedo la la la la la la**

**Quiero, quiero, quiero conseguir, conseguir**

**Conseguir lo que quiero, no pares**

**Dame, dame, dame lo que tienes, tienes**

**Porque no puedo esperar esperar, esperar más más.**

Siempre estas junto a mí, ya sea porque quieres violarme en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar y eso en estos momento no me importa, solo quiero conseguirte a ti, porque al pasar de los años y al pasar de nuestra relación he llegado a entender que eres lo único que vale, valen tus caricias, valen tus miradas, y valen las noches de placer que día a día paso junto a ti.

No puedo esperar a que mi padre te acepte, porque desde hace mucho sabemos que eso nunca va a suceder.

No puedo esperar a que cambies tu actitud y seas más cariñoso conmigo, porque también sé que eso no sucederá y además eso es lo que logra que nuestra relación sea tan ardiente.

Quiero conseguir lo que quiero en esta noche, y lo que quiero es a ti, ya mi orgullo no importa, el importante Kidou Yuuto pierde toda su manera de ser ante ti, y eso no me afecta.

**Ni siquiera hables de las consecuencias**

**Porque ahora mismo tu eres lo único que tiene algún sentido para mi**

**Y me importa una mierda lo que digan o lo que piensen, piensen**

**Porque eres el único al que tengo en mi cabeza**

¿Tu hablarme de los problemas que tendría al estar a tu lado?, ¿decirme que estoy loco por estar junto a ti?, ¿aconsejarme sobre las consecuencias de tener sexo desenfrenado y las consecuencias que sufriría mi pobre trasero por tus deliciosas y placenteras estocadas?...

Sé que para ti debe ser verdaderamente complicado tratar de ser aceptado por mi familia, y por nuestros amigos y por Sakuma, pero en mi mente solo estas tú, en mis sueños eres el que los predomina, cualquier tontería que anote en mis cuadernos tratan de ti, ya sean tus bananas o tu cara chibi, entiende y comprende que quiero estar para ti.

…

-¡Kidou, porque no me quieres a mí! –Chilla Sakuma abrasándose a él fuertemente, dándose cuenta que en las notas finales del cuaderno del estratega no había nada más que Akios-

- Porque sencillamente no eres Fudou, Sakuma, trátalo de entender –contesta separándose abruptamente del chico del parche-

…

Me gustaría recordarte que al principio era solo sexo, diversión y ninguno de los dos pensaba en consecuencias, pero has cambiado y aunque eso me alegra, solo quiero que nos acostemos sin pensar en un mañana, sin pensar en los problemas y sin pensar en maricadas.

**Nunca jamás dejaré que me abandones**

**Trataré de parar el tiempo para siempre**

**No quiero oírte decir adiós nunca**

No quiero que te alejes, quiero ser tuyo y que tú seas mío, no me importa si no quieres algún compromiso, deseo pasar contigo el resto de mi vida, quiero ganarle a cualquier adversidad para poder lograr una felicidad verdadera contigo, y no sueños efímeros que se marchan al primer momento de discutir.

Necesito despertar junto a ti cada día de mi vida, ver tú pervertida sonrisa y sentir como tus manos recorren con mucha lujuria cada centímetro de mi piel, quiero estar para siempre junto a ti, ansío poder quedarme y nunca escucharte decir adiós… Porque eso me partiría mi corazón.

**Me siento tan intocable y te quiero tanto**

**Que no puedo resistirme a ti**

**No es suficiente con decir que te echo de menos**

A veces vienes tratándome de una manera peculiar, seguramente habías fumado, o le habías gastado alguna broma de mal gusto a Sakuma, pero eso provoca que algo dentro de mí este enamorado perdidamente de ti…

Que no se pueda resistir…

Que piense que eres perfecto…

Que le grite al mundo entero que tú eres el único de mi vida

Y se, que si alguna vez te marchas aunque sea por una semana no bastaría con decirte te extraño, porque dejaría todo para largarme a algún lugar en donde los dos podamos ser felices

**Me siento tan intocable ahora, por alguna razón te necesito tanto**

**No puedo olvidarte**

**Y sé que no estaba loca al momento de conocerte**

No nos conocimos por el fútbol, como todos creen…

Nuestro "amor" por así llamarlo, se remonta mucho antes del problema de Futbol Frontera y todo eso, ese día necesitaba ayuda con unos trabajos de Literatura, y el profesor me dijo que tú serias una buena opción, en ese momento pensé ¿Fudou Akio, el callejero de la escuela ayudándome con literatura tan hermosa como la de Shakespeare? ¿Tal vez comprenda como están constituidas sus historias? ¿Quizás sepa de ellas?

Pero al momento de escucharte recitar una de las situaciones más intensas de Romeo y Julieta, sentí algo dentro de mí, cuando hablabas de la vida que tuvo Hamlet y de las locuras que veía, sabía que por fin había alguien (no muy parecido a mi cabe rescatar) que entendía de todo lo que yo hablaba.

**Intocable**

**Y te necesito tanto**

**Verte, olerte**

**Quiero ser tú…**

**Ah la la la, ah la la la**

Tu olor…

Tú figura…

Todo tu ser…

Es lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida…

Akio-kun, me gustaría poder decirte pero sería algo extraño y tanto tu como yo nos reiríamos de la idiotez que se me ocurrió decir, pero ¿en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale?

* * *

><p><span>Akio Fudou Pov*<span>

**Puedes tomarte, tomarte, y tomarte el tiempo**

**Para vivir como tienes, tienes que vivir tu vida**

**Dame, dame, dame todo de ti**

**No te asustes, de ver a través de la soledad.**

Siento que no te he dado lo mejor de mí, mientras que tú si luchas día a día para mantener este fiasco de vida que te hago llevar, debería decirte que lo lamento, lamento haberte hecho enamorar de mí, pero una disculpa después de llevar dos años saliendo sonaría verdaderamente estúpido…

Trataré por ti de mejorar, me tomaré el tiempo necesario para ser tu ¿príncipe?... o como se diga, así viviremos una mejor vida, haré que tu padre me acepte y con eso lograré la única sonrisa que no he vuelto a ver después del tiempo, él me odia y tú lo sabes, sin embargo el estar a mi lado noto que te hace muy feliz, y a mí también.

Pero tengo miedo a separarnos, porque tú le temes a la soledad mi querido Yuuto-kun.

**Lo quiero más más más**

**No pienses en que está bien o mal o mal o bien**

**Porque al final somos solo tú y yo**

Sé que yo soy el que controla todo, a donde ir, con quien ir, donde puede ir Sakuma con nosotros, donde lo hacemos, cuando lo hacemos…

En fin, cada vez yo digo como se hacen las cosas, pero ahora me preocupa que tú sigas conmigo, no es que no te ame (porque muy en el fondo sabes muy bien que te amo y eres lo más importante pero no vale la pena decirlo, ambos sabemos cómo es esta relación), ni es que yo tenga otro (porque alguien como tu es único e irremplazable) pero quiero que tengas algo mejor, y me duele afirmarlo… pero ese no soy yo.

**Y no va a haber nadie más**

**Para resolver todas las preguntas dejadas atrás**

**Y tú y yo estamos destinados**

Las coincidencias no existen. Y eso es lo que me repito cuando pienso separarme de ti por "tu" bienestar, sé que si me voy o si tú te vas nadie, nadie va a llenar el vacío que deja el otro, porque nuestra manera de vivir es muy única y nuestro amor también.

Nuestros recuerdos, nuestros momentos juntos son imposibles de olvidar y eso me mantiene contento cuando tú no estás, por eso no te puedo dejar en el pasado, porque tú lo has marcado, tu defines mi vida y siempre me guiarás.

Destinados por la vida, separados por la muerte.

**Asi que incluso si el mundo se cayera hoy**

**Aún me tienes a mí para sujetarte**

**Y yo nunca te dejaría caer caer**

Incluso si tus amigos, si tu hermana, o si tu padre dudan de ti o de tus habilidades, de tus cualidades o de tu manera de ser, no creas en ellos porque nadie en este mundo te conoce tanto como yo, se cuándo estás enojado, sé cuándo estas feliz, se cuándo debo darte ánimos, se tu vida porque te amo.

Así que cuando sientas que vas a caer, no dudes en llegar a mí…

Yo te sostendré…

Yo te guiaré…

Yo te ayudaré…

Yo seré esa persona que daría su vida por verte sonreír, seré tu acompañante, seré el que te haga feliz.

**Me siento tan intocable y te quiero tanto**

**Que no puedo resistirme a ti**

**No es suficiente con decir que te extraño**

Solo somos uno solo, tú y yo, y lo sabes bien, eres mi mundo, y me enseñas que ser feliz es algo sencillo si estas junto a la persona que es más importante en tu vida, y para mí, ese eres tú.

Nunca quiero quedarme solo, nunca quiero quedarme sin tu compañía, siempre confío en ti, te extraño cuando no estas, y te amo más y más cuando te veo pasar.

Tu figura, tu cabello, tus ojos, tus labios, tu trasero, tu mirada, tus manos, todo tu ser me hace volverme adicto a ti, y si en algún momento te vas de mi lado, no es suficiente con decir que te extraño

**Me siento tan intocable ahora, por alguna razón te necesito tanto**

**No puedo olvidarte**

**Y sé que no estaba loca al momento de conocerte**

Que no haría yo por ti, adoraría estar siempre a tu lado, protegiéndote, necesitándote, quiero fundirme en ti, no quiero separarme ni un momento, me volví adicto a tus besos y al calor que me das.

Eres la droga que me ha cambiado, sin ti no viviría, eres la medicina que logra que mi corazón palpite…

No enloquecí, es que sencillamente es lo que siento por ti, si, suena demasiado homosexual y lo soy, pero llegar a decirle a alguien que es especial en mi vida, es imposible, pero quisiera probar eso contigo…

Te amo…

**Intocable**

Llenas los vacíos que mi triste infancia había dejado en mi corazón…

**Intocable**

Me haces suspirar…

**Intocable...**

Te necesito…

**Ah la la la Ah la la la**

Eres lo mejor que he tenido en toda mi vida, y lo más probable es que es lo único que cuidaré más que a mi vida…

**Intocable**

No puedo vivir sin estar a tu Lado…

**Ah la la la Ah la la la**

Kidou…

Fin Pov*

* * *

><p><strong>Me siento tan intocable y te quiero tanto<strong>

**Que no puedo resistirme a ti**

**No es suficiente con decir que te extraño**

-¿estás despierto?-pregunta Fudou levantándose sin darse cuenta que Kidou lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios-

-no… -contesta irónicamente- soy un sonámbulo que también puede hablar

-idiota –murmura entre dientes, lográndole sacar una mirada de odio a su pareja-

-creo que en vez de insultarme deberías decirme buenos días…

**Me siento tan intocable ahora, por alguna razón te necesito tanto**

**No puedo olvidarte**

**Y sé que no estaba loca al momento de conocerte**

-lo siento –se disculpa sentándose al lado de su pareja y abrazándola posesivamente- es solo que me gusta molestarte

-eso lo sé –contesta mirándolo todavía sonriente-

-¿sabes? –comienza a hablar bajo la atenta mirada del menor- quería decirte algo desde hace ya año y medio, pero creo que justo hoy es el momento para decírtelo, no sabes cuánto me he esforzado para sacar las palabras exactas para decirte lo…

-¡dime ya! –Dice fuertemente interrumpiendo el discurso que tenía Akio-

-está bien –lo ignora mirando a la pared- no sabes lo mucho que he pensado para decirte que ya no quiero que esto siga así, tu vienes a mi casa nos acostamos y luego te marchas –hace una pausa- por mucho te quedas los fines de semana, y eso me está empezando a hartar…

-…-

-no de ti, sino de la situación en la que vivimos, poco o nada me importa lo que digan los demás, porque desde ahora en adelante voy a pensar en tu bienestar

-¿de qué estás hablando?...

**Intocable**

-quiero que pases el resto de tu vida conmigo –dice seriamente sorprendiendo a Yuuto-

-¿me estas pidiendo matrimonio?...

-¡no, que te pasa! –el otro lo mira dudoso- no todavía, pero si quiero que pasemos al siguiente nivel de nuestra relación… Quiero, quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo

**Intocable**

-Akio yo…

-no puedes decirme que no –lo amenaza- se dónde vives

-no es eso idiota –sigue hablando- es que no te puedo creer

-créelo, porque es la realidad –toma la mano de Kidou y la une con la suya- es nuestra realidad…

**Intocable**

-_No me importa el pasado, ni el futuro, porque día a día voy a vivirlo como si fuera el último de mi vida, voy a aprovechar al máximo cada una de las cosas que hago junto a ti, y no me importa que nunca lleguemos a ser marido y ¿marido? porque con el simple hecho de ser la persona más feliz en este mundo el resto no importa…_

_Solo seremos tu & yo, nuestro mundo, nuestra realidad, nuestras alegrías y tristezas, nuestros sueños por fin volviéndose realidad…_

_Gracias Fudou, gracias por permitir ser parte de tu vida y de ti._

* * *

><p>¿y que tal?, espero que les haya gustado, y si tienen pedidos los haré con gusto!<p>

Sayo!_  
><em>


End file.
